1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a folding lamp rod and junction box structure in which the connector block has an access opening in its the top surface and, furthermore, the free extremity of an elastic tab situated at the side of the access opening extends into the access opening. A matching sawtooth-shaped inset section angles upward from the top surface at the end of the connector block and, furthermore, after the inset section is inserted into the mounting base socket, a spring at the mounting base top surface is pushed slightly upward, the rebound force of the spring then directed against the connector block to retain it while plugged into the mounting base. A threaded hole is tapped in the side of the mounting base and, furthermore, an elongated hole along the side of the connector block is aligned with the mounting base threaded hole position, providing for the penetration of the screw through both the mounting base and the connector block such that before the complete insertion of the connector block into the mounting base, the lamp rod is can be rotated a suitable angle to thereby reduce the space occupied by the lamp rods and the junction box during shipment. As a result, after user purchase, it is only necessary to insert both the lamp rod and the connector block into the junction box mounting base for utilization.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Lamps now in demand are models of reduced dimensions that have lower shipping costs and, furthermore, provide for user safety and convenient assembly, with such features indispensable for raising market competitiveness. However, in order to prevent electrocution hazards, conventional products are typically delivered from the manufacturer with the light bulb sockets on the lamp rods pre-wired in advance, which significantly enlarges packaging dimensions and increases shipping costs. Furthermore, during user assembly and installation, since the light bulb sockets and the junction box are already wired, separation is not possible. As the light bulb sockets and the junction box are in a permanent arrangement such that the angle between the light bulb sockets and the junction box cannot be further adjusted, this also results in higher shipping expenditures.
To enable the examination committee a further understanding of the structure, features, capabilities, and practical objectives of the folding lamp rod and junction box structure for lamps herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.